The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for replacing a vehicle dome light. Specifically, the invention relates to a replacement circuit board that can replace an existing bulb that is clamped between two clamps.
By replacing a single bulb with a circuit board including a plurality of LEDs thereon it is possible to increase the brightness of the dome light. While a plurality of different bulbs may be utilized, it is preferable to use LEDs.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a circuit board containing a plurality of bulbs or light fixtures electrically connected to one another, which can replace a single bulb.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a circuit board having clamps on one surface thereof and having a plurality of bulbs or lights on the other surface thereof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a circuit board having a pair of contacts which are attachable to and fit within the existing clamps in the fixture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a replacement circuit board which utilizes a plurality of LEDs and which includes two contacts which engage the clamps within the fixture and are electrically connected to the LEDs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a replacement circuit board which can be quickly and easily replaced within an existing dome light.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a replacement circuit board which is attractive in appearance, efficient in operation, and which utilizes a minimum of structure for the replacement of the bulbs.